A Wizard's Touch
by Noble1998
Summary: What if Harry beat Voldermort in a different way? Well he ends up in a new dimension of course! Warning: Some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this Noble1998, you may be wondering where have I been and why I haven't updated my other story, IS:Ichika Flirts? Well simply, I got bored of it, don't worry, I'm not discontinuing it, just not going to update till I can get myself going again. Anyways, till then, I got the idea of, what if when Harry fought against Voldermort in the final battle, things turned out differently and he got sent to a different dimension, more specifically the 'Fairy Tail' verse, btw, this will be slow as I have only started watching Fairy Tail recently. I do not own anything but the story I write, actual anime, manga, characters, everything belongs to guy who made Fairy Tail and J.K Rowlings.**

**Prologue:  
**This was it, the final battle everyone had been waiting for between Harry Potter, the 'boy-who-lived' and Voldermort, dark Lord who split his soul into hoxcruxes to stay immortal. Harry stood battered and bloody but through sheer willpower despite excruciating pain, stood up while Voldermort looked calm if not mocking him.

"Why do you continue to fight Potter? Look around you, all your mudblood and half-bloodedfriends are dead, the muggleworld is in disarray and will inevitably be killed by me, Lord Voldermort, strongest wizard in existence and the one who made all this possible" he taunted in a cruel way with his crimson, slitted eyes glinting with dark sadism.

It was true though, all his friends and allies, they were all dead be it from a dark curse or being stomped on by a giant, one way or another they had departed from this plane, leaving only him against the Dark Lord.

'Sirius, Ron, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ginny, Neville …' and countless others he couldn't bring himself to remember because of the pain of losing them all. 'I'm so sorry, if I had just been stronger I could've taken him or at least bought you time to run, instead I'm lying here at his feet…'

All seemed lost for the young Hero until he suddenly remembered a lost ditch scenario which Dumbledore made swear not to use unless the most direst of circumstances.

__FLASHBACK__

"_Professor Dumbledore, what do we do…I mean if I can't do it, if I lose then what do I do?" asked Harry to his mentor and teacher._

"_Harry, true strength lies not in one's magical power or skills, but in his heart, that's where a true man draws strength to protect himself and more importantly, his loved ones." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes._

"_I know that sir, but Voldermort has decades of more experience and more power than me, what in Merlin's name am I supposed to do?" he interjected._

_Sigh. "I hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but I will teach you a spell that should only be cast as the last option, it will kill Voldermort and his followers but at the cost of the user's life." He said with the twinkle in his eye dimming. "Harry, what I am about to do, is to implant my knowledge of the spell along with a few other things you may find handy into your head, do you understand?"_

"_Yes headmaster."_

_He pointed his want at Harry's temple "This will hurt so brace yourself…on the count of 3, one, two, three- __**SCIENTIA TRANSLATIO**__!" (knowledge transfer)._

_Harry felt nothing at first, then came the pain, it was all he felt, just excruciating pain until as suddenly it started, it ended leaving him in relief, he also knew new things he never known before such as symbols and corresponding meanings which he suddenly knew as runes, warding and enchanting to the point of bordering a master in those areas, lots of knowledge on how to fight, everything from using transfiguration to create a pair of wolves or charms to animate a suit of armour and even conjuring obsidian to block the __**Avada Kedavra **__(if you don't know what this is, then just go kill yourself) and even using wandless magic but most importantly a spell that he knew was very dangerous._

"_That Harry was most of my knowledge on magic that I have now shared with you, but more importantly, I have given you a forbidden spell, it is called __**waíse néiat **__(be not) which uses all the magic in your body and spirit with the surrounding magic around you and explode outwards thereby creating a blast even bigger than the nukes those muggles use, do you understand why to not use it except under extreme circumstances?" he asked in a grim tone all the while looking even older._

"_Y-yes sir, I'll use it if it is the only option."_

__FLASHBACK END__

'That's were your wrong Tom" Harry gave a smirk that would of made the Devil proud. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve"

"Oh and what's that Potter?" came a hiss back.

"This… **waíse néiat!**"Immediately, Harry felt all the magic from his core and magic from Hogwarts itself be absorbed within him, then suddenly… he felt it push out and incinerate everything in its path. He knew that using spell cost him his life but even as life fled his body, he took satisfaction at seeing true fear in Voldermort's eyes.

He fell towards the ground, slowly in his view and lying down in the centre of a crater that extended for kilometres, he died knowing that he'd stopped the dark forces and could meet his parents and friends now. He took one last deep breath in this world and closed his eyes for the final time.

Everything was black around him, he could only see his body and nothing else, he could his breathing and heart pumping but everything else was silent. _'Is this what death is like?'_

"**Hello child of prophecy"** came a multitude of voices from multiple directions with him spinning around trying to catch what they kept saying**.**

"WHO'S THERE!?" he yelled out.

"**We are the fates young Harry Potter, we weave the strands of destiny and watch over all"**

"What do you want with me?" he asked tentatively since this was a super powerful deity he was facing.

"**We would like to apologize to you, it was through our hands that you have been dealt many bad deals throughout life but still managed to hold onto your pureness and belief in justice, for that we shall reward you"**

"W-WH-WHAT! YOU'RE THE REASON MY ENTIRE LIFE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT DISASTERS, WHY EVERYONE IS DEAD!"  
**"As said before, we apologize and wish to reward you now, but rest assured, your loved ones are now resting in peace and are enjoying paradise"**

"Well, how are you going to reward me huh? Give me gold and fame? I don't want that crap, so stop giving me this bullshit!"

"**Would you like another chance at life?"**

"What do you mean, I'm dead aren't I?" came the snide reply, still a bit miffed over the whole prophecy thing.

"**We cannot send you back to your world, but we can send you to a more peaceful world that has similarities to yours, you can enjoy a life there and still be a mage which is what they call wizards and witches."  
**"Would I still be able to see my precious ones afterwards? I don't have to take an active role do I? Would I still keep my memories and my abilities?"

"**Yes, death is the same, all enter his realm at one point, so you can see them afterwards. It is entirely up to you if you wish to help save the world or become a power hungry dark lord and yes, you will retain your memories and magic though we will give you more power as there are many powerful beings there who can easily beat Dumbledore and other people you may know. We will make you powerful enough to match Zeref in his prime as we know you will not misuse it, we will also give you back your familiar Hedwig who is actually a twilight phoenix who represents belief in the light but willingness to resort to darkness for others."**

A melodic, soft trill came and suddenly a 3 metre by wingspan, silver feathered with black stripes came and landed on his shoulder with very familiar yellow eyes looking affectionately at him and nipped his ear.

"_Hello Harry"_ came a soft voice in his head.

"Wait, what? Hedwig, how come you look different? How are you speaking to me and I've missed you so much"

"_Now, now Harry, slow down"_ she said amusedly in his head. _"Now to answer your question, I was actually a twilight phoenix who was in the process of evolving which takes 15 years which sadly was time I didn't have, I am talking to you through our familiar bond which for some reason in stronger in death and I've missed you to Harry. Now to explain, a twilight phoenix, like other phoenixes die and are reborn, we have healing tears, our songs can comfort and heal the heart or even cause another's soul to shake in fear if we so choose to do so. We only live as long as our masters but are still bonded through death and I am immune to illusions and poisons, which spreads over to you as well._"

"**Now Harry Potter, we shall give the tools to survive in the world" **There was a flash and before Harry was a staff, it was a metre and a half, made of white with silver curved out notches from tip to bottom, had a emerald with Harry's eye colour shade that constantly pulsed. Second was a trunk that had the potter crest (a shield with a phoenix crossed by a wand and sword) and finally, the sword of Gryffindor.

"**Harry Potter, the staff is made of the oldest elder wood in existence, the emerald is actually made from your own magic essence, it has dual cores, fire essence from the first dragon willingly given and dementor essence forcibly taken and has nundu blood running through the staff. It can also change to a wand if too big and unwieldy sometimes, though the power will be halved. The trunk has books and tools on all the Potter's trademarked rune magic, smithing and weapons craft. The sword of Gryffindor will change when it accepts you as your new master"**

Harry slowly and hesitantly took a firm hold on the handle of Gryffindor's blade when it glowed green and morphed into something else and felt as though it wasn't a blade but an extension of his body. **Noble1998: I'm too lazy to write down description, so just search up code geass mvs and it's the one Lancelot has only it glows green. **

"Before I go, tell everybody that I won't be seeing them for a long time and that I'll miss them"

"**Very well, now good luck Harry Potter"**

A rip appeared in front of Harry and Hedwig (Imagine Garganta from bleach) and they both stepped through ready to embark on a new adventure…

"AAHHHHHH!" BAM

"FUCK YOU FATES!"

You see, the portal opened up, in the sky… 150 metres to be exact, and he had no cushioning, but because Harry is magical and he is now in an anime, he survives and is now cursing the fates under his breath while Hedwig just flies down to him.

**End, well that took ages for me, hope it isn't too bad, expect update hopefully by next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Noble1998 here, sorry for taking ages to update but I was busy studying for assessments, gaming and watching more of Fairy Tail. Oh and it will not be a Harry/Erza pairing, more of a platonic love due to her resembling Lily in a lot of ways, I'm also wondering if Harry should magically adopt her or not. Anyways enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowlings and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 1:**

X784:

**Lucy POV:**

Team Natsu had just returned from their unauthorized S-rank mission to Galuna island.

'_I am so bored and the team isn't taking any missions soon, at least my rent has been paid, hopefully they aren't invading my house again' _By 'they' she meant Team Natsu who had a habit of using her house for different reasons and had absolutely no regard for her privacy.

She was just walking along the streets when something caught her attention. It was a shop that had rainbow neon lights at the front of the shop, which spelled out 'Hogwarts store of magical delights'. _'That store is obviously a magic store, but what sort of name is Hogwarts?' _But since she had nothing else to do she decided to go in and take a look.

Walking in through the front door, she was immediately gobsmacked by the fact that it was actually much larger inside than it had seemed outside. Looking around she could see kids happily running around and laughing while playing with toys ranging from mountable flying broomsticks to chessboards that had pieces moving by themselves.

At another section she saw some people looking at dark, glittery dust with a sign above saying 'Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder', all around the store she could see suits of armors that resembled Knights moving around and helping people. _'Bu-, but they're just suits, how can they actually move and talk!'_ she thought in shock.

Then to her immense surprise she saw Erza of all people looking around the sweets section, specifically at strawberry cakes. She went over to talk with her since she felt a little lost in the big and lively store.

"Hey Erza, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hmm? Oh Lucy, yes well the cakes here are absolutely marvelous and I also come here sometimes for custom made armor and weapons" Erza replied.

"Oh, well could you help me out a bit since I'm a bit lost here"

"Oh sure, just let me get 30 of these cakes"

"THIRTY?!" she screamed out in shock with her head growing bigger anime style.

"Of course, you can never have too much cake after all, now let me put them in the basket." Erza then looked at a strange symbol engraved onto a nearby pad attached to the shelves and spoke to it while touching it with her index finger. "I would like to order 20 medium sized strawberry cheesecakes and 10 large ones as well please"

Then to Lucy's shock 30 different sized boxes came flying to them then stacked themselves up and then promptly _shrank_ of all things, which Erza then picked up as it was a small bundle now and placed in a nearby shopping basket.

She was snapped out of her shock when Erza spoke to her.

"So Lucy, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this store pretty much sells everything you can think of, you see it has one of the largest collections of books in Fiore, unique types of foods, manuals on magic and spells, even Celestial spirit keys to flying broomsticks and even weapons. You name it and Hogwarts has got it"

"Wow, but this sort of stuff has to be really expensive right?"

"Yeah but Harry sells everything for a low price, even lower to Fairy Tail members"

"Why would he give discounts to Fairy Tail members though?"

"He's actually a member himself, but he hasn't been active like Mirajane for a few years now"

"Oh, I never knew that"

"Mhhmmm, mmmmm…."

"Eh? Erza?" Lucy turned around only to see Erza already having finished a cake. (Cue sweatdrop from Lucy) "wow, she eats quick doesn't she?" she muttered under her breath.

"Anyways Lucy, do you want to meet him now?"

"Oh yeah sure"

Lucy followed Erza up a spiral staircase passing several more floors filled with merchandise and customers till she stopped in front of a door that had a sign on it saying 'Harry the Wizard Whiz'.

Erza knocked on it.

"Come in." called out a voice from the other side.

When they stepped in Lucy saw a raven colored, messy haired young man with the brightest green eyes she'd ever seen. _'Did his eyes just twinkle?'_ she thought to herself incredulously.

"Hi Harry-ni, how was your day?" Erza asked.

'_W-WAIT! SHE HAS AN OLDER BROTHER?! Well now that I look closely they could pass off as siblings…'_

"Oh it was terrible Erza-chan, so much paperwork" the young man complained with a groan. "Oh, and who's this?" he asked while gesturing to Lucy.

"Oh this is Lucy Heartfilla, she's the newest Guild member" Erza replied.

"Uumm, hello Harry-san, pleased to meet you" Lucy said a bit nervously.

"Oh, you're the new girl that Natsu picked up, the one who cos-plays right?"

Lucy facefaulted but then suddenly jumped up.

"I DO NOT COSPLAY!" she yelled out embarrassed and with her face bright red with her ears blowing out steam.

**Harry's POV:**

The new girl interested Harry since she was a spirit summoner but unlike most summoners he meets, she treats them as her friends instead of tools and had a lot of magic power potential and would grow to be a strong mage in the future, but her current combat skills were lacking. He could tell all this with a look at her aura.

**Noble1998: Next paragraph will be about what Aura-sight is, if you don't wanna read about that and move onto story the just skip.**

**Codex-Aura-Sight**

Aura-sight is a skill that Harry has developed during his time here in Earthland. It was attained only by the strongest wizards and witches from his world such as Dumbledore or Voldermort. Aura-sight allows one to see and perceive magic itself and allows him to examine and manipulate anything related to magic to an extent. For example, he could see rune barriers and because he can see the magic used, depending on how good the runes are as well as the power the user had used, Harry could modify the runes to what he wants or even break through them. He can see a person's magic core which gives them their aura and see what they're like, for example, he sees Natsu's aura as a small dragon with potent fire surrounding it with the Fairy Tail symbol next to it. This showed Harry that Natsu uses anti-dragon magic based around flames but is still hasn't achieved the full power of Dragon Slayer as his Dragon is small but he is still powerful evident by his potent flames, his aura also shows the Fairy Tail symbol because it shows that's his reason to fight, to protect his family and friends as well as his guild.

You can imagine how useful this sort of thing is as it shows Harry a person's true nature and the nature of an magic. This is how Dumbledore could see and find Harry under his invisibility cloak or how Voldermort could easily smash through wards.

**End of Manual- Aura Sight**

**Noble1998: Back to Story**

He also only added that he thought Lucy was a cosplayer because it was funny and he wanted to see her reaction.

"Please take a seat" and he waited for them to sit down on the chairs in front of the table.

"Allow me to fully introduce myself, Harry Potter at your service." he said with a charming grin.

**Lucy POV:  
**Lucy's heart stopped for a moment, this was HARRY POTTER, one of the strongest known mages who was even offered a position as a wizard saint but had declined it stating that he didn't need fame. She didn't know that he was actually part of Fairy Tail and ran a shop or more like market.

But Still, this man was said to be able to conjure things out of nowhere, animate anything from statues to paintings, control a lot of elements and one of the widest repertoire of spells the world has ever known. He has such as wide range of magic it was ridiculous. Runes? Has a never before seen version of it. Weapons? He could make swords and shields out of nowhere and a large number of them. Alchemy? One of the most well known potion makers and had a reputation for making potions that actually worked. Healing? A thought to be lost art, then he comes and shows the world that with a flick of his wand he can heal even the most grievous of injuries. To be frank, this man was one of the most if not _the _powerful mage ever seen before and she was glad that a man like him was on the light side and not a dark mage.

"Ah, ah, pleased to meet you." She said in a meek tone.  
I mean come on, you don't just go and piss of a well-known SS-Rank mage by annoying them.

He frowned before saying "Hey, come on Lucy, we're all Fairy Tail mages, we're nakama now so you don't have to be scared of me."

"Ah, Okay then" she replied back in a more confident tone.

He smiled before turning to Erza.

"So what can I do for you and Lucy today little sis?" he asked Erza.

Lucy was in shock. _'She really is his sister then…but why aren't there last names the same?' _

"Well Lucy here is a Celestial Spirit summoner so I was wondering for you had something in stock for her?" Erza asked him.

Harry's brow was scrunched up in concentration as he was thinking. Meanwhile Lucy was very hopeful that he had something even if wasn't Gold keys.

"Yes I do have something for her… FLIPSY!" he suddenly called out. Then with a _crack _a little… creature for she knew no words to describe it appeared startling only her while both Harry and Erza were just unsurprised.

"Master Harry called for Flispy" it asked to Harry while bowing.

"Oh yes Flispy, could you go down to storeroom 14 and bring out the Power-pump, also please bring some tea for me and my guests." Harry addressed to her.

"Of course Master Harry, Flispy will do so right away." And with another _crack _disappeared.

"W-what was that?" Lucy asked in shocked while pointing at where the House-elf had been before disappearing.

"Oh that was just Flipsy, she's a house-elf and serves me and quite splendidly as well."

"Uh, okay…" Lucy answered back in a hesitant tone.

_Crack! _Flispy appeared again holding in one hand a tray with tea and sugar cubes while in the other she held a clear see-through box. Flipsy set down the tray onto Harry's desk while handing the cube like box to Harry.

"If that be all then Flispy shall retire back to her post"

"Yes thank you Flipsy and the tea does look appetizing, please continue with your duties." He said with a nod.

Flispy then bowed and said "Of course Master Harry" and with a _crack _disappeared again.

Harry then set a cup of tea in front of each of them and took a sip from his own. Lucy tentatively took a sip and her eyes widened in shock from how good it was, she looked up from her cup and saw Harry smiling smugly.

"Now you're probably wondering what this is right?" while gesturing at the cube in his hand. She nodded at him and he smiled before explaining. "This is the power-pump, I created this little beauty myself. What it does is that it keeps siphoning off your magic levels and because of this your magic starts to try and refill it self constantly and like a muscle the more you exercise it the more it gets stronger, well same thing with your magic. I thought this would be good for you since a Summoner should always have high magic levels in order to call spirits in quick succession or even simultaneous summonings, so go ahead take it." He explained while holding it out to her.

She reached forward and grabbed it and started to take a closer look at it. "So how do I activate it?" she asked.

"Oh just push some of your mana in." he replied. **(Not sure if in Fairy Tail world it's etarano, magic or mana so if someone could tell me it'd real nice)**

She did so and pushed a small portion of her magic in. The cube glowed green then dulled down and was starting to just emit green light.

"See the cube is glowing green meaning that it's at the beginner stage and is siphoning a little of your power at a time, if you keep this active at all times then because of the constant drain, your magic reserves will boost up, after that you keep turning up the levels"

"Ah, thank you, but I don't see how this is very useful to me." She said to him.

"You're a celestial summoner are you not? This means that bigger magic reserves means that your spirits not only last longer, you could even multi-summon and if you have more to spare, you can actually imbue the spirits with your magic, thereby granting them more strength." He explained patiently to her.

"Ah I see, thanks for this Harry-san" she said gratefully with a contemplative expression on her face.

"We'll be going now Harry-nii, take care." Erza then said to Harry while pulling Lucy with her to the exit.

Lucy went with Erza while thinking about all the things she could do if she had more magic power.

"See you girls next time" Harry called out to them while smiling

Lucy smiled; Harry was a really good guy in her opinion

**Harry POV:  
**As soon as the door to my office closed, my smile dropped and my body started to shake and convulse.

"Not again…" I muttered to myself.

_FLASH_

_He was in his memories again, watching from the sidelines the battle where many of his cherished friends died._

_The scenery was in hogsmeade, what was left of it anyways… he could see many buildings burning and rotting corpses on the streets. There were death eaters everywhere, killing, torturing, looting and other horrible things with the civilians running away screaming, the aurors fighting valiantly but failing and finally the Order members. There they were, Luna and Neville, the 2 had gotten together before the war had started and he had been happy for them, but in this memory, he saw the fighting back to back and easily cutting down scores of death eaters, but there were too many of them. _

"_RUN HARRY! WE"LL HOLD THEM OFF!" shouted Neville._

_He saw his younger self being pulled back by Hadgrid and was shouting "NO! NEVILLE, LUNA, DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS!" while having tears in his eyes from knowing the truth._

_Neville smiled grimly, "Don't you worry about us Harry, we're not going down that easily and besides, we need you for Voldermort, can't have you dying here."_

"_Yes Harry, besides, we're not ever truly leaving you, even if we're not there physically we'll still be in your heart" came next from Luna._

"_WHAT! NO! YOU'RE MY FRIENDS, I CAN'T LET YOU DIE LIKE THIS" came the outburst from his younger self._

_But before his past self could do anything Hagrid picked him up and disapparated from the battlefield._

_FLASH  
It was dark and only a destroyed landscape and many corpses remained. He saw his past self, choke on the smell of rotting corpses but still looking for something. His younger self found what he was looking for and ran to the side of a very pale and wounded Neville._

"_Ne-neville, why the hell did you do this mate? Why did you have to stay behind, we could have spent more time together as friends and everything, but you're dying here instead…" came the choked out whisper from memory Harry._

_The near death Neville just smiled sadly at Harry._

"_Harry mate, even if I die, and don't say anything because we both know I will, I'm not truly gone, like Dumbledore said, I'm just going on the next great adventure." Neville quietly said while looking out at the stars. "It's funny you know, I was always thought I'd end up as a herbalists or running a apothecary. Who would of thought that I become a bad-ass wizard and got lucky enough to have great friends, huh?"_

_Harry was having tears in his eyes. "Yeah mate, you are pretty badass and I'm lucky to have fought together with you."  
Neville smiled, not an ordinary smile but a true one. "I guess I'll be joining Luna, Gran and my parents now…."_

"_Yeah Nev, and when you get to the other side, please tell Remus, Sirius and my parents that I love them, can you also give Sirius a punch in the gut for dying that day the ministry?"  
Neville chuckled. "Sure thing Harry" Sigh. "The stars are beautiful, cough, tonight aren't, cough, they?" and with that Neville drew his last breath._

"_Yeah…they sure are mate, …" past Harry sobbed while looking up at the sky._

_FLASH  
_Harry drew in a huge breath and was covered in a lot of sweat. Hedwig was next to him trilling a beautiful melody that helped sooth his mind and heart.

"_Do not worry Harry, we're here for you" _she said in his mind.

His staff in wand mode also pulsed in a comforting way.

"Yeah brat, so don't go all gloomy on us now." Harry looked up and smiled. Standing in front of him was a confident man who wore many battle scars, dressed in red and gold with the Gryffindor symbol and a sword on his hip. He had messy light brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes with a steely measure in them

"Hello Godric." Harry greeted.

"Don't worry child, I'm sure that they're proud of you and I'm also equally sure that they'd hex you for being so depressing" the spirit of the Sword of Gryffindor said.

Harry chuckled and was glad to have such good and loyal companions. "Yeah, I guess."  
He picked up a white King piece from the chess set that Ron had given him back when they were kids.

He closed his eyes and relaxes against his chair while twirling the chess piece.

'_But I do wonder, how much longer can I fend __**him **__off?'_

**Unknown POV**

A figure dressed in a black cloak and wearing a skull mask grinned menacingly.

He was tossing and catching a black chess King piece between his hands.

"**Oh don't worry little lion, I'll be watching and as soon as you screw up … well I'll crush your pathetic being!" **it said in a dark and double tone **(Think Ichigo's inner hollow voice from bleach)** while suddenly crushing the chess piece in his hand into dust.

"**Oh I can't wait till the day we battle again … the Lion against the snake… but which one will win I wonder? The brave and bold or the sly and cunning… I'll be seeing you real soon again … King."**

**END**

**So guys, what do you think and if you want to learn more about Godric or the unknown entity, well you'll have to read and find out. Noble1998 says goodbye and see you next time, also there is preview below.**

_**Next time:**_

_There were shades everywhere, they were endless and relentless and kept coming no matter what the Fairy Tail mages did… until suddenly … a white/silver spirit of a phoenix flew and decimated them. All eyes on the battlefield turned towards the caster and there was a sight to behold. A man with dark messy hair dressed in red and gold robes with a majestic looking sword in one hand and a powerful, pulsing staff in the other. His eyes were a burning blaze that were lurking with power, his mouth began to move. _

"_To you, Phantom Lord who hurt innocents and my nakama, prepare yourself for suffering" his voiced echoed thunderously._

_He raised his staff and slashed it down towards the imposing mobile guild, a large griffin made of unreal, awesome, powerful fire burst out and headed towards it._

_There was a bright flash of light from the impact._


End file.
